


Chocolate and Wine

by negans_lucille



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Negan, Medical, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Soft Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet, Wine, date, nurse reader, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: After nursing some of the Saviors back to health, Negan owes you a favour.





	Chocolate and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr: "Requesting something along the lines of reader is a nurse and the saviors find the group she is with when scouting and some of Negan’s men are hurt and reader convinces them to save their lives and some fluffy Negan x reader follows"

You had never asked to be the leader of your group. Before the apocalypse, you’d been the Chief Nurse in the ER of one of the busiest hospitals in America. So, you figured, naturally, it made sense you would fall into the leader role comfortably. You’d taught everyone in your group the basics of medical training. It was pretty essential for this world. Injuries were a daily occurrence, and thanks to everyone’s training, deaths in your group were minimal.

“Who are they again?” you asked. Julia and Mike stood in front of you. You trusted both of them with your life. They were with you from the beginning, both worked in the hospital with you, but neither had medical jobs there so they still required your training. 

“They keep saying  _I am Negan_ , so three guesses.” Mike sighed.

“Saviors,” you nodded. “How many?” You pressed. 

“Three,” Julia spoke up. You turned around and looked out the window down at your little community. You’d built it from nothing, and you were incredibly proud of it. 

“And what’s the damage like?” You asked now. 

“Five deaths, three injured. Some gas explosion, we found them on 56.” Mike explained. You nodded. 

“What do we do? I mean, we’ve all heard the stories about that group. Why should we help them?” Julia somewhat hissed. You turned to look at her.

“Julia, we heal people, that’s what we do. No matter who they are or what they’ve done. If we start picking and choosing who we help we are no better than them.” Her head seemed to drop in submission. You didn’t want to be a dictator, you wanted everyone to agree with you. “Besides, it would never hurt to have a group like that owe us a favour. It’s much better than us owing them one.” Both of them nodded in agreement. “Get them better then send them home.”

*

 

It had been a week since your group had helped patch up the three saviors and sent them back to Negan. All three of them would survive thanks to your care. No infections, healing nicely. They were practically good as new, so it came as a shock to you when Mike told you that the leader himself,  _Negan,_ was at your gate and demanding to speak to you. Maybe he would see your help as unwanted charity, pity he didn’t need. You imagined he was a proud man so maybe it rubbed him up the wrong way. Your plan to be owed a favour seeming to be failing drastically. 

 

You’d told Mike not to let him in, you would meet him at the gate and talk to him first. As you approached the tall wooden gates they started to open to reveal three pick up trucks all parked next to each other in the entrance. You’d never met Negan, so weren’t too sure which of them were him. There was a guy with a mustache, slick back dark hair, who wore a smirk as he eyeballed you. You instantly assumed that was him, the guy to his right seeming less likely. He had longer blonde hair, half his face scarred, he seemed a little more timid than his friend. And if there was one thing you knew about Negan, it was that he wasn’t afraid of anything. 

“Which one of you is Negan?” You asked, deciding to check to be sure. Looks could be deceiving. Your arms instinctively crossed over your chest in defense, not quite sure what you were getting yourself into. A taller man climbed out the truck and walked towards you. 

 

The sight of him made your breath catch in your throat for a second. He had enticing hazel eyes, his lips framed by a salt and pepper beard that was neatly trimmed. He had a dazzling smile that showed his pearly white teeth off well. You couldn’t deny he was charmingly good looking. He was wearing dark trousers, black boots, a knife belt over his normal belt, white t-shirt with a red handkerchief around his neck that was tucked into his black leather jacket. He had a baseball bat balanced over his shoulder as he got closer, you noticed it was wrapped in barbed wire. 

 

His entire presence seemed to demand attention. He oozed effortless charm, dominance. He was a leader, alright. The way he sauntered towards you like he was barely walking at all, more floating or gliding. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end, goosebumps erupting over your skin as you drew a deep breath. You had to clear your throat before you could even think of speaking. 

“Hi, darling. I’m Negan.” He smiled. 

“Beth” you managed to stumble out as you mentally scolded yourself. You were a leader too, this was your territory, you had the upper hand. “What do you want?” You asked, a lot braver than before. Negan’s tongue run along his bottom lip and you couldn’t help but stare for a moment. 

“My men told me what you fuckin’ did for them,” he started, “how you fuckin’ saved their lives. How you’re all fuckin’ doctors and shit here.” He added, his hazel eyes only peeling themselves off of you to look around at your compound. You waited for him to get to his point before you replied. “That fuckin’ right, doll? You all doctors here?” He pressed.

“Not all of us, no.” You answered, “I’m not giving you any of my people either, if that’s where this is going.” Your voice was stern, even if a part of you felt willing to give him any little thing his heart desired. He clearly must’ve just had that affect on people. A huge smile spread across his face as a low chuckle rumbled in his chest and bled through his lips.

“Oh no, fuck, sweetheart, I don’t want your people.” He laughed. 

“Well you’re not getting anything else from us either, we’ve helped you out, so we don’t owe you anything,” you reminded him. You’d heard rumours about the man in front of you and what he was capable of, but clearly your confidence hadn’t. How you were saying all these things to him, you didn’t know. Either you were really brave, or really stupid, and you were favouring the last option right then. 

“Alright, fuck, don’t get your fucking panties all in a twist, darling.” He laughed again, his hazel eyes scanning over you, “I actually came to fuckin’ thank you.” He admitted.

“Oh.” Was all you could find to say, shocked. It was the last thing you were expecting. You felt your defenses relax somewhat as he smiled down at you. “Why don’t you…would you like to come in?” you offered, referring to behind you.

“Would fuckin’ love to, doll.” He beamed, walking past you. 

 

You still didn’t trust him and let Mike and a few of the stronger men chaperone you somewhat. Negan whistled as you walked side by side to your house. You offered him a drink once you got inside which he refused, his hazel eyes scanning your home as he continued to whistle. He swung his bat down to his side and smirked at you again.

“So, fuckin’ tell me, sweetheart, how can I repay you? I mean, I have a few fucking ideas myself, but I’d love to fucking hear your thoughts,” he drew in closer to you as your cheeks flushed. The way he was looking at you like he was hungry. It had been a long time since someone looked at you like that, and if they had, you’d never noticed. Your head had always been very much focused on saving people, training them to do what you do. 

 

You liked to think you weren’t bad looking. You were still young and pretty athletic. In the real world, Negan would’ve been the bad boy you lusted over, but never had the courage to date. You always went for good boys. Usually med school grads who loved to read and still visited their mom once a week. The safe, gentle kind. The kind that didn’t break your heart because they couldn’t bare the thought of hurting you. So you’d always end up calling it off yourself once you were bored. 

“I have something in mind,” you told him. He came and sat in front of you at your dining table as you stood, taller than him now. You felt you could use this to your advantage. 

“I’m all fuckin’ ears, baby,” he chirped. 

“I’ve heard what your group does to other groups. I don’t want any of that here. I want you to leave us alone. No deals, just pretend we don’t exist.” You were firm with your suggestion, hoping he would take it as more of a demand because you weren’t in the mood to negotiate. Negan’s tongue danced along his lip again as he slowly raised to his feet, now towering over you, inches from your body.

“My ideas were very fucking different, I have to admit. It would be a damn fucking shame to never come back here, sweetheart,” he sighed. You didn’t reply as his hand slowly raised to tuck some of your hair behind your ear. “But, if that’s really what you fucking want, then I guess your wish is my fucking command.” He held his arms out to his sides.

“Thank you,” you nodded, relief washing over you that it was settled. 

 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Negan spoke up again.

“Are you fucking sure you don’t need me to come back, doll?” A cheeky grin danced along his face.   
“Why?” You asked, your cheeks flushing.

“Well it’ll fuckin’ suck to never get to see you again.” He was blunt with his words which made you shy and you giggled like a school girl at the attention he was giving you. How embarrassing. “Unless, you let me visit you from time to time? Let me take you on a date to thank you properly?” He pressed coyly. You suspected Negan had never really had to ask for much in his life. He seemed like much more of a  _take what you want_  kind of guy, so you were flattered you were given a say in the matter.

“Here’s the deal,” you smirked, finding your confidence from god knows where, but your body was relishing in the attention you were receiving from the tall alluring man, “if you bring Reese’s cups and Chardonnay, you can visit me anytime.” You joked. 

“Alright, fucking deal, beautiful.” He nodded.

 

*

 

It had only been four days when Negan returned at the gates. It was Jonny who had come to give you the news. 

“Ask him if he’s kept his end of the deal. If he has you can show him up here,” you instructed, looking over the training manual you’d written up in case anything was to happen to you and you couldn’t train anyone else. 

 

It only took a few moments for a knock to sound on your door and you announced they could come in, Jonny opening the door and letting Negan waltz past him. Your heart sped up a little as your eyes fell on him. He was much more handsome than you remembered, and taller. You’d forgotten the confidence that oozed off him and the smell of leather he brought. Jonny left you alone, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, sweetheart, I’m here for our date.” Negan purred. And his voice. God you’d forgotten how deep and seductive it was. How it made your knees weak. All these things you’d forgotten about him in the four days you’d not seen him, and yet you’d done nothing but think about him in that time. Ok, so rumour has it he’s a psychopath, but he had been nothing but kind and charming to you. You couldn’t help the way your body responded to him. 

 

His jacket seemed a little more puffed out than usual but you didn’t think too much of it. He stood the other side of your desk, his bat over shoulder as always as he beamed his pearly whites at you. 

“Don’t know why you’re looking so pleased with yourself, you’re empty handed.” You smirked at him, tidying the papers up on your desk. 

“I never break a fuckin’ deal, doll,” Negan boasted, placing his bat down carefully as it leaned against the other side of your desk. He fished in the insides of his jacket, producing a small orange packet as he placed it in front of you. The packaging brought back such fond memories of your old life, which in turn, brought a warm fuzzy feeling to you. You picked up the sealed packet and smirked at him.  
“Only two, huh? Cheap skate,” you teased. 

“Sweetheart, we’re in a fuckin’ apocalypse,” he pointed out. You giggled softly at his remark and nodded your head.

“Ok, fair enough,” you agreed, “I guess I can share with you. One each, an even split." 

"Oh fuck no, darling, they’re all fucking yours I couldn’t possibly.” Negan held his hands up. 

“Wow, you really know how to treat a girl.” You picked up the packet and opened it slowly. The smell of chocolate and peanut butter instantly filling your nose. A smell you’d missed greatly. It had certainly been a while. You weren’t even sure you wanted to eat them because then they would be gone. “You know, these are lovely, but I’m gonna need something to wash them down with…” You prompted. Negan chuckled and dug into his jacket as he pulled out a bottle of wine and placed that in front of you too. You read the label to see it was in fact, Chardonnay. 

“You’ve done well, Negan.” You commended, not that his ego needed the praise. “How did you manage to…” you trailed off, wondering if actually you wanted to know how. “What’s with the jacket?” you asked.  
“Well, sweetheart, I can’t be fucking showing up here with chocolate and wine, people might think there’s fuckin’ something going on.” He commented. You laughed, enjoying the fact that he was feeling shy about his affection towards you, clearly not wanting to come across as anything but the big tough bad guy to everyone else. But you liked that he showed his softer side to you.

 

You stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards behind you, grabbing two glasses as you picked up the wine bottle and chocolate and took a seat on the sofa the other end of the room. Negan joined you as you poured you both a sizable glass each. You handed Negan his glass and clinked yours against it.  
“To…the future.” You offered. Negan’s hazel eyes stared at you intensely as he took a sip of the wine. You felt your cheeks heat up as you drank some of your own drink. His lips glistened from the moisture of the drink and his tongue came out to taste it. You couldn’t help the thought rush through your mind as you thought about tasting those lips yourself. 

 

You cleared your throat and took another drink, looking down at the chocolate.

“Ok, you have to have some chocolate. You must’ve gone through a lot of effort to get it and I’d feel bad if you didn’t.” You flustered, grabbing one of the pieces and offering it to him. He hesitated for a moment. “Please.” you added. He sighed and smiled, taking it from you. He took a bite of it and laughed softly to himself. “What?” you blushed.

“Just…my fuckin’ thing is to take half. That’s the deal I fucking make with other groups. You didn’t want a deal, but here you fuckin’ are giving me half of your shit.” His stare was still on you, burning your skin as you blushed harder. You looked down to your lap for a moment.

“Well don’t get used to it, I’m still not making a deal with you.” You smiled, hoping he wouldn’t be upset. 

“If you made a deal, sweetheart, I’d get to see you once a week for free,” he smirked. You chuckled softly and nodded.

“Maybe you would.” you agreed, “We don’t have much here, what we do have I fought bloody hard for. I’ve put so much into this, I’m not having someone take any of it away from me. That’s why I didn’t want a deal. It’s got nothing to do with you, or not seeing you.” You confessed. 

“I fucking get it, doll,” he nodded. 

 

You finally took a bite of the chocolate, it was too tempting to leave any longer. The taste danced along your tongue, and god were they even more delicious than you’d remembered. You wanted to take the smallest bites possible, but the idea of demolishing the entire thing was also very appealing. You’re pretty sure you audibly groaned as you swallowed your first bite. Negan laughed to himself.

“Enjoying your fucking self, babydoll?” he teased. You blushed harder still and brought your hand to cover your mouth.

“It’s been a while since I’ve indulged.” You told him. His hazel eyes scanned your face for a moment as you took another sip of wine. It had been so long since you’d had alcohol that it was already buzzing around your brain. You welcomed the feeling as you relaxed a little. You barely knew the man next to you, but you felt comfortable with him. Something just felt right about it. He was meant to be big and scary, you were meant to want to submit him, fear for you life, run the opposite direction as soon as you could. But here you were, sharing chocolate and wine, hoping he’d want to come back and see you again. You wondered if he felt the connection between the two of you. Maybe it was all in your own mind. Maybe you were romanticizing something that was just something to pass his time. Maybe he was hoping he’d soften you into a deal. But you liked to think your feelings were reciprocated. 

 

Negan reached forward and tucked some of your hair behind your ear, his fingers slowly brushing down the side of your face and curling under your chin as he held your face to look at him. You found it hard to hold his gaze as embarrassment washed over you at your thoughts. Your focus in this new world had always been training and helping people. You hadn’t had time to even consider a romance, so you were very much out of practice. Negan moved his face closer to you as his lips pressed against yours softly. His salt and pepper beard grazed your chin. He tasted of the chocolate you’d indulged, the sweet wine you’d already had a little too much of. Your eyes fluttered closed as you indulged yourself a little more for the day. You found the confidence to reach up and wrap a hand around the side of his neck, your other hand pressing palm flat against his cheek. His arms slipped around your waist as he slowly pulled your body flush against his. His tongue pressed against yours, retracting to allow his teeth to capture your bottom lip. You both parted for a moment to allow for breath before your lips met again. It was all very calm and composed. You got the impression soft and gentle wasn’t his usual forte, but you appreciated his restraint. He wasn’t taking it further, he wasn’t trying to deepen the kiss, or turn it into something more. Something you’d never expected from him. Hell, this whole  _date_ as he was calling it was nothing like you expected from him. 

 

When you broke apart you felt a little lightheaded, your breath slightly heavier than before, your heart beating that bit harder. You cleared your throat and looked timidly down at your lap. You could still feel Negan’s stare on you. 

“Guess I fuckin’ need to find more Reese’s and Chardonnay if I want to fucking come back again huh?” he drawled. You laughed softly, finally feeling confident to look up at him again.

“I guess any chocolate and wine would do…”


End file.
